


[podfic] have fists, will travel

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anita being herself, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Limited Point of View, Obsidian Shadows AU, POV Female Character, Podfic, originally posted in 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Anita doesn't like Buffy anymore than she likes Edward.





	[podfic] have fists, will travel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [have fists, will travel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122943) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  POV Female Character, Obsidian Shadows AU, Crossover, Alternate Universe, limited point of view, Canon-Typical Violence, Anita being herself, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III

 **Length:**  00:10:31  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20III/%5bAnita%20Blake%20Vampire%20Hunter%20x%20Buffy%20the%20Vampire%20Slayer%5d%20have%20fists,%20will%20travel.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
